The Chipmunks Go to the Movies
This shows ideas of other movies and/or stories that Alvin and the Chipmunks (and their sweethearts, the Chipettes) could spoof. List of Spoofs Stories/movies already spoofed * Snow Wrong (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ** Alvin as Prince Charming ** Brittany as Snow White ** Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor as Drawfs * Cinderella? Cinderella? (Cinderella) ** Brittany Miller as Cinderella ** Jeanette and Eleanor Miller as the Wicked Stepsisters ** Miss Beatrice Miller as the Wicked Stepmother ** Theodore Seville as the Palace Messenger and Theodore, Fairy Godmunk Assitant ** Simon Seville as Simon Seville, Fairy Godmunk ** Alvin Seville as Prince Alvin ** David "Dave" Seville as The King * Chipmunk Vice (Miami Vice) ** Alvin Seville as Detective Seville, Chipmunk Vice ** Theodore Seville as Tub ** Simon Seville as the Lieutenant ** David "Dave" Seville as Bartender at the Lavender Orchid * Dreamlighting (Moonlighting) ** Alvin Seville as David Alvinson ** Simon Seville as Simon le Simon ** Theodore Seville as The Nose ** Brittany Miller as Bratty Hayes ** Jeanette Miller as Ms. Dapest ** Eleanor Miller as Ms. Snoop * Elementary, My Dear Simon (Sherlock Holmes) ** Simon Seville as Sherlock Holmes ** Theodore Seville as Dr. Watson ** David "Dave" Seville as Inspector Seville ** Alvin Seville as Professor Moriarty * Treasure Island ** Alvin Seville as Jim Hawkins ** Brittany Miller as Mrs. Hawkins ** David "Dave" Seville as Long John Silver ** Simon Seville as Dr. David Livesey ** Theodore Seville as Squire John Trelawney * Alvie's Angels (Charlie's Angels) ** Alvin Seville as Alvie Seville ** Simon Seville as Dr. Simon ** Theodore Seville as Ted Bombley ** Brittany as herself ** Jeanette as herself ** Eleanor as herself * Alvin in Neverland (Peter Pan) ** Alvin Seville as Peter Pan ** Brittany Miller as Wendy Darling ** Simon Seville as John Darling ** David "Dave" Seville as Captain Hook ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Smee ** Jeanette Miller as Tinkerbell ** Eleanor Miller as Princess Tiger Lily * Back to Our Future (Back to the Future trilogy) ** Alvin Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Simon Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Theodore Seville as himself and his 50s self ** David "Dave" Seville as himself and his 50s self ** Clyde Crashcup as himself * Bigger (Big) ** Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith ** Simon Seville as himself ** Theodore Seville as himself ** Brittany Miller as Barbie, leader of the Babes ** Jeanette and Eleanor Miller as the Babes ** David "Dave" Seville as Dave Smith * Kong (King Kong (1976 film)) ** Alvin Seville as Buster Bardom ** Simon Seville ** Theodore Seville as Kiki ** Brittany Miller as Nola Talent * Batmunk (Batman (1989 film)) ** Simon Seville as Brice Wayne/Batmunk ** Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler ** Alvin Seville as The Jokester ** Brittany Miller as Nicki Nale of the Chipmunk Quaterly * Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) ** Alvin Seville as Dr. Daytona Jones ** Simon Seville as Dr. Seri-Toga Jones ** Theodore Seville as the Guide ** Brittany Miller as Bambi * Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) ** Alvin Seville as Captain James T. Dirk ** Simon Seville as Mr. Speck ** Theodore Seville as Dr. Moamz McRoy ** Jeanette Miller as Lt. Uhaha ** Eleanor Miller as Ms. Supra * Robomunk (RoboCop) ** Alvin Seville as Officer Malone/Robomunk ** Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize ** Brittany Miller as Officer "Violet" Bronson ** Eleanor Miller as The Mayor ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie * S.T. - The Space Traveler (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) * Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation (National Lampoon's European Vacation) ** David "Dave" Seville as Clark Sevillewald * Chip Tracy (Dick Tracy) ** Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy ** Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart ** Theodore Seville as Kiddo ** Eleanor Miller as Grumbles' club doorwoman ** Brittany Miller as Breathmint Baloney/The Glove ** Simon Seville as Professor Laboratory * Gremlionis (Gremlins) * Sploosh (Splash) ** Simon Seville as Trusty ** Jeanette Miller as Princess Montana ** Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles ** Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia ** Theodore Seville as Godfrey, Montana's servant ** Eleanor Miller as Montana's maid * Funny, We Shrunk the Adults (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) ** Alvin Seville as himself ** Simon Seville as himself ** Theodore Seville as himself ** David "Dave" Seville as himself ** Ms. Beatrice Miller as Zelda * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (they do a play of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) ** Simon Seville as Dr. Henry Jekyll ** Theodore Seville as Mr. Edward Hyde ** Alvin Seville as Jekyll's Butler ** Eleanor Miller as Jekyll's girlfriend ** Brittany Miller as a Weeping Willow ** Jeanette Miller as herself Stories/movies that could be spoofed *the jungle book *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer & Huck Finn ** Alvin Seville as Tom Sawyer ** Theodore Seville as Huckleberry "Huck" Finn ** Brittany Miller as Rebecca "Becky" Thatcher ** Eleanor Miller as Amy Lawrence ** Vinny as Aunt Polly ** Dave Seville as Injun Joe * The Chronicles of Narnia * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * The Snow Queen ** Brittany Miller as the Snow Queen * Dracula * The Princess Diaries * Romeo and Juliet * Hamlet * The Little Mermaid * Thumbelina * The Munkinator (spoof of the Terminator) * Robin Hood ** Alvin Seville as Robin Hood ** Theodore Seville as Will Scarlet ** Simon Seville as Little John ** Dave Seville as The Sheriff of Nottingham ** Uncle Ian as Prince John ** Brittany Miller as Maid Marian ** Tommy Waterford as Friar Tuck * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * The Nutcracker * A Midsummer Night's Dream * Pinocchio * The Three Musketeers ** Alvin Seville as d'Artagnan *Jorinda and Joringel ** Alvin Seville as Joringel ** Brittany Miller as Jorinda ** Miss Beatrice Miller as the Hag *King Thrushbeard ** Alvin Seville as King Thrushbeard/the Minstrel ** Brittany Miller as the Princess * Rumpelstiltskin **Simon Seville as the King **Jeanette Miller as the Miller's daughter **Alvin Seville as Rumpelstiltskin **Theodore Seville as the messenger *Hairspray ** Eleanor Miller as Tracy Turnblad ** Jeanette Miller as Penny Pingleton ** Simon Seville as Seaweed J. Stubbs ** Theodore Seville as Fender, one of the Council Members ** Alvin Seville as Link Larkin ** Brittany Miller as Amber Von Tussle *Rapunzel ** Eleanor Miller as Rapunzel ** Theodore Seville as the Prince ** Vinny as Dame Gothel the Enchantress ** Simon Seville as Rapunzel's father ** Jeanette Seville as Rapunzel's mother * Hansel and Gretel ** Theodore Seville as Hansel ** Eleanor Miller as Gretel ** Brittany Miller as the Hag *Mamma Mia! ** Brittany Miller as Sophie Sheridan ** Vinny as Donna Carmichael ** Theodore Seville as Pepper ** Eleanor Miller as Tanya ** Simon Seville as Petros ** Jeanette Miller as Rosie ** Alvin Seville as Sky, Sophie's fiancé * The Frog Prince ** Brittany Miller as the Princess ** Alvin Seville as the Frog/Prince ** Simon Seville as the King ** Jeanette Miller as the Queen *Little Red Riding Hood ** Eleanor Miller as Little Red Riding Hood ** Alvin Seville as the Wolf ** Vinny as Grandma * Snow-White and Rose-Red **Jeanette Miller as Snow-White **Brittany Miller as Rose-Red **Vinny as Mother **Simon Seville as the bear/the older Prince **Alvin Seville as the younger Prince * Chicago * Alice in Wonderland ** Eleanor Miller as Alice ** Jeanette Miller as Alice's Sister ** Brittany Miller as Queen of Hearts * Beauty and the Beast * Grease **Alvin Seville as Danny Zuko **Simon Seville as Sonny **Brittany Miller as Betty Rizzo **Jeanette Miller Sandy Olsson **Theodore Seville as Kenickie **Eleanor Seville as Jan **Miss Miller as Blanche Hodel * Frankenstein ** Simon Seville as Dr. Baron Victor Frederick von Frankenstein ** Jeanette Miller as Elsa Inga Elizabeth (parody of Elizabeth and Elsa Frankenstein and Inga from Young Frankenstein) ** Theodore Seville as Igor ** Alvin Seville as Frankenstein's monster ** Brittany Miller as the Bride of Frankenstein ** Eleanor Miller as Frau Minnie ** David "Dave" Seville as Police Inspector Hans Wilhelm Fredrich Seville * Jaws ** Jeanette Miller as Chrissie Watkins ** David "Dave" Seville as Deputy Hendricks ** Brittany Miller as Ellen Brody ** Simon Seville as Matt Hooper ** Elanor Miller as ??? ** Theodore Seville as the Reporter ** Alvin Seville as Martin Brody ** The Shark as itself * Jurassic Park * Inside Munk (spoof of Inside Man) * Mystery Munks (spoof of Mystery Men) * Singin' in the Rain ** Alvin Seville as Don Lockwood ** Brittany Miller as Lina Lamont ** Jeanette Miller as Kathy Selden ** Eleanor Miller as the Hairdresser ** Theodore Seville as Cosmo Brown ** Simon Seville as R.F. Simpson * The Sound of Music * Gone with the Wind * Spidermunk (Spoof of Spiderman) ** Theodore Seville as Peter Parker/Spiderman ** Brittany Miller as Mary Jane Wattson ** Simon Seville as Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius/Doctor Octopus ** Uncle Harry as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin ** Eleanor Miller as Gwen Stacey ** Alvin Seville as Harry Osborn/New Goblin ** David "Dave" Seville as Uncle Ben Parker ** Miss Miller as Aunt May Parker * High School Musical ** Alvin Seville as Troy Bolton ** Jeanette Miller as Gabriella "Gabby" Montez ** Brittany Miller as Sharpay Evans ** Simon Seville as Ryan Evans ** Theodore Seville as Chad Danforth ** Eleanore Miller as Taylor ** David "Dave" Seville as Jack Bolton ** Vinny as Ms. Darbus *Bicentennial Munk (spoof of Bicentennial Man) * Iron Munk (spoof of Iron Man) ** Simon Seville as Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Alvin Seville as Justin Hammer ** Uncle Harry as Ivan Kanko ** Theodore Seville as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes ** Jeanette Miller as Pepper Potts ** Brittany Miller as Christine Everhart *The Chipmunk of the Opera (spoof of the Phantom of the Opera) * Star Wars/Spaceballs ** Alvin Seville as Luke Skywalker/Han Solo-esque character ** Simon Seville as C-3PO-esque character ** Theodore Seville as Chewbecca-esque character ** Brittany Miller as Princess Leia-esque character ** Jeanette Miller as Dot Matrix-esque character (from Spaceballs) ** Eleanor Miller as R2-D2-esque character ** Vinny as Yoda-esque character ** David "Dave" Seville as Darth Vader/Dark Helmet-esque character * Ant-Munk (spoof of Ant-Man) * X-Munks (spoof of X-Men) * Pirates of the Caribbean ** Alvin Seville as Captain Jack Sparrow ** Brittany Miller as Elizabeth Swann ** Simon Seville as Will Turner ** David 'Dave' Seville as Capt. Barbossa * The Wizard of Oz ** Eleanor Miller as Dorothy Gale ** Lilly the Pup as Toto ** Alvin Seville as the Scarecrow ** Simon Seville as the Tin-man ** Theodore Seville as the Cowardly Lion ** Jeanette Miller as Glinda the Good Witch ** Brittany Miller as the Wicked Witch of the West ** Vinny as Aunt Em ** Grandpa Chipmunk as Uncle Henry ** David "Dave" Seville as the Wizard of Oz * Munk Titans (spoof of Teen Titans) ** Alvin Seville as Robin ** Simon Seville as Cyborg ** Theodore Seville as Beast Munk (pun on the name Beast Boy) ** Brittany Miller as Starfire ** Jeanette Miller as Bumblebee ** Eleanor Miller as Terra * Trans-Go-Go Bots (combined spoof of Transformers and GoBots) * Supermunk (spoof of Superman) ** Simon Seville as Clark Kent/Supermunk ** David "Dave" Seville as Jonathan Kent ** Miss Beatrice Miller as Martha Kent ** Brittany Miller as Lois Lane ** Miss Grudge as Spider Lady *Meet Me in St. Louis * The Worst Witch ** Jeanette Miller as Mildred "Millie" Hubble ** Eleanor Miller as Maud Moonshine ** Brittany Miller as Ethel Hallow ** Miss Beatrice Miller as Miss Amelia Cackle/Agatha Cackle ** Simon Seville as Egbert Hellibore the Grand Wizard * The Princess Bride ** Brittany Miller as Princess Buttercup ** Alvin Seville as Westley ** Simon Seville as Inigo Montoya ** Theodore Seville as Fezzig * The Swan Princess ** Alvin Seville as Prince Derek ** Brittany Miller as Princess Odette ** Simon Seville as Lord Rogers ** Theodore Seville as Bromley ** Grandpa Chipmunk as King William ** Vinny as Queen Uberta ** "Uncle" Harry as Rothbart *The Creature from the Black Lagoon * Total Drama ** Alvin as Duncan ** Simon as Trent ** Theodore as Owen ** Brittany as Courtney ** Jeanette as Beth ** Eleanor as Sadie ** Dave as Tyler ** Miss Miller as DJ's Mom ** Ian Hawke as Chris McLean ** Miss Grudge as Chef Hatchet ** Everybody Else as the rest of the Total Drama Competitors * Pokemon ** Alvin Seville as Ash Ketchum ** Brittany Miller as Misty Waterflower ** Simon Seville as Clemont ** Eleanor Miller as Bonnie * Digimon ** Alvin Seville as Tai Kamiya ** Simon Seville as Izzy * Lord of the Rings ** Alvin Seville as Frodo Baggins ** Dave Seville as Gandalf ** Clyde Crashcup as Bilbo Baggins ** Simon Seville as Gimli ** Theodore Seville as Legolas ** Tommy Waterford as Aragon ** "Uncle" Harry as Gollum ** Ian Hawke as Saruman * It's a Wonderful Life * Harry Potter **Simon Seville as Harry Potter **Vinny as Lily Potter **Brittany Miller as Ginny Weasley **Jeanette Miller as Hermione Granger **Vinny as Professor McGonnagle **Eleanor Miller as Luna Lovegood **Theodore Seville as Neville Longbottom **Tommy Waterford as Ron Weasley **Miss Miller as Molly Weasley **Mr. Talbot as Severus Snape **Alvin Seville as Draco Malfoy **Dave Seville as Lucius Malfoy **Miss Grudge as Professor Dolores Umbridge **Grandpa Chipmunk as Professor Dumbledore **"Uncle" Harry as Professor Gilderoy Lockhart **Ian Hawke as Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort *Toy Story *Chipmunk Night Fever (spoof of Saturday Night Fever) Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Entertainment Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks